nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of The Good, The Bad, and Huckleberry Hound
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of The Good, The Bad, and Huckleberry Hound is another Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Hanna-Barbera crossover film. Plot During the California Gold Rush of 1849, Huckleberry Hound – referred to throughout the picture as a "mysterious, steely-eyed, and silent-type stranger" – rides west on his "faithful horsie" with Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore traveling him to start a small pig-and-goat farm and for Pooh and pals to have a new adventure in the Old West. Their journey takes them to the small western town of Two-Bit, California, where Hokey Wolf is the mayor; Snagglepuss plays the piano and entertains the customers in Rusty Nails' Saloon; Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey run the bank; and Yogi Bear and Boo Boo, who've run away from Jellystone Park to get away from children saying "Look at the bears! Look at the bears!" (which unfortunately still happens when stagecoaches pass by), live on handouts. Two-Bit is being terrorized by the outlaw Dalton Brothers and Pooh's old western bully Nasty Jack. Their leader, Stinky Dalton, has been caught and imprisoned for 90 days of hard labor, but his partner and the three remaining brothers – Dinky, Finky, and Pinky – are robbing and bullying everyone they come across. Indeed, as Huck and Pooh and pals approach the town limits, the villains race past them and swipe Huck's horse, saddle, and western outfit. Entering the saloon, Huck tries to buy a drink and food for the heroes with a large gold nugget (that the villains somehow overlooked); seeing this, the brothers force Huck into a poker game, hoping to win the nugget from him, while Huck, upon learning they're the crooks who made off with his horse, saddle, and duds, tries to wins back what is rightfully his. After Huck accuses the Daltons of cheating (because each Dalton has four or more aces in his hand), they challenge him to a fight in a boxing ring with Huck's property as the prize. After 705 rounds, Huck wins with the aid of Betsy: an anvil concealed in his glove. Having won back his horse and possessions, Huck (along with Pooh and pals) go to deposit his nugget in Quick Draw McGraw and Baba's bank, where he wins a prize, being able to choose either a complimentary fountain pen, a calendar, a toaster, a covered wagon, or a trip to Tahiti on a riverboat. The choice of the prize comes with a year supply of honey. Being partial to its blue ink, Huck selects the fountain pen and the honey (though as a running gag, the pen keeps squirting ink in his face). Moments later, the villians rob the bank, stealing Huck's nugget and pen and Pooh and pals' supply of honey. Upset, Huck demands to see the sheriff. When Quick Draw and Baba take him to a cemetery (the Daltons having gunned down the last one), Huck decides to see Mayor Hokey. At the same time, an emergency town meeting is taking place to discuss what to do about the villains, when Hokey and the citizens are informed that Stinky has broken out of jail and will be coming to Two-Bit to gun down the sheriff ... and if there is no sheriff (which there isn't), Stinky will go gunning for the mayor. Fearing for his life, Hokey quickly decides to appoint a new sheriff to handle the threat, and just as he and the citizens are wondering where they'll find someone dumb enough to take the job, in walks Huckleberry to complain about the bank robbery and Pooh and pals compaining about Nasty Jack; he's unanimously appointed sheriff on the spot and for Pooh and pals as his deputies. Sheriff Huck and Pooh and Pals go after the three Dalton Brothers and Nasty Jack and, after a number of confrontations where Huck was badly injured and bandaged and for Pooh and Pals crashing into the Sheriff office after asking Nasty Jack for a hug, successfully jails them ... by using a crane to drop the jailhouse over them. The people of Two-Bit throw a party to celebrate the heroes' victory and bid Huck farewell, believing Stinky (who's coming on the noon train) will kill him. Huck, however, feels he can win, believing that he will have help fighting Stinky. Unfortunately, everyone runs out on him; in fact, Hokey, Yogi, Boo Boo, Snagglepuss, Quick Draw, and Baba all take the trip to Tahiti Huck passed on until things calm down. Pooh and his friends had decided to help Huck to fight Stinky Dalton. Stinky arrives on schedule and looks forward to gunning down the sheriff, but Huck disarms him by using a giant magnet to pull the revolvers out of Stinky's holsters. After finishing the lines Huck set him to for playing with guns, Stinky tries to kill Huck with explosive "gifts". Unfortunately, each attempt literally blows up in his face so he decides to get help by breaking his brothers and Nasty Jack out of jail by disguising himself as their grandmother. After the four Dalton Brothers and Nasty Jack demolish Huck's office with a stampede of bulls, they head out, only to be pursued by Sheriff Huck and Pooh and Pals (who had gone downstairs to play billiards during the stampede), in a classic cartoon chase in which they cannot escape them no matter where they go. However, Stinky realizes that despite that they have tried to stop them, they are not giving up (something which Huck and Eeyore were hoping they wouldn't figure out) and the Daltons tie Huck up and take him to Cape Dalton and strap him to a homemade rocket. Pooh and his friends were forced to watch their friend get blasted off. Despite trying to get there to save Huck in time, Huck's horse is too late and watches as the rocket with Huck launches into space and explodes. With Huck out of the way, the villains are free to go on a crime spree, becoming the richest outlaws in the west, and (after much arguing) rename Two-Bit as Daltonville. Hokey and company return from Tahiti and discover the Daltons completely control their town with Finky in charge of the saloon, Dinky owning the bank, Pinky owning the parlor, and Stinky being both the mayor and the sheriff (much to the dismay of Hokey and Huck's horse). They also saw that they made Pooh and pals their slaves After learning what happened to Huck, the former residents of Two-Bit are thrown out of town by the villains on a freight train, knowing that they have only themselves to blame for what's happened to their town, to Huckleberry and to Pooh and his friends. Meanwhile, at a campsite of a tribe of Native American hounds who look just like Huck except for their yellow fur, the chief's daughter, Desert Flower is out in the desert when she discovers the crashed rocket and Huck; still alive. Huck awakens in the tribe, but has amnesia as a result of his injuries. Desert Flower calls him 'the mysterious blue hombre with amnesia'. As the chief's daughter tends to the recuperating Huck, the two of them quickly fall in love. Huck proposes to Desert Flower, but her father disapproves of her marrying outside the tribe. To gain the chief's approval, Huck agrees to undergo a two-part initiation test to join the tribe, even though failure to pass either part would doom him to "a long walk off a short cliff." Desert Flower begs Huck not to take the test, for nobody has ever succeeded in passing it, but Huck is determined. The first part is a test of intelligence, in the form of a quiz show; by sheer luck (and, ironically, the chief's attempts to make him fail by pressing Huck's buzzer), Huck answers every question correctly and passes the first part of the test. The second part, however, is a test of strength consisting of wrestling with Chuckling Chipmunk, who, despite having a harmless sounding name, is the biggest, strongest member of the tribe, and Huck is defeated. Before Huck is forced to pay the "penalty", Desert Flower (who is heartbroken and standing at the edge of the cliff) falls in the river and is swept toward a waterfall. Acting quickly, Huck jumps in and rescues her. Grateful and impressed, the chief gives his blessing for the two of them to marry. The wedding ceremony is interrupted by Huck's horse and Pooh and his friends, who finally found their friend and master. The horse – who's able to talk, but had no reason to until now – restores Huck's memory by telling him that his name is Huckleberry Hound, and Pooh and his friends told Huck that they escaped Two Bit to join his horse to find him, and Huck realizes that he has to go back and take care of "unfinished business" with the villains. Promising to return and marry Desert Flower, Huck rides off on his faithful horsie (whose name is Bob) with Pooh and Pals joining to find the Two-Bit residents who'd abandoned them before. Hokey and the others are trying to support themselves by operating a wild west circus, which is doing miserably. Huck sends them a message signed the "Blue Hombre" to give them a chance to redeem themselves and take back their town. At the meeting sight, the group encounters the 'ghost' of Huckleberry Hound and the ghosts of Pooh and Pals, who reveals that they're still alive, using the ghostly disguise as part of their plan to beat the villains, but it'll only work if his friends agree to help this time. This time they stand with him. Back in Daltonville, as the villains are celebrating their success, they are shown a movie film made by Huck and the others saying that the ghost of Huckleberry Hound is coming back to Daltonville with the ghosts of his companions on a midnight ghost train. Finky, Pinky, and Dinky are scared out of their wits, but Stinky and Nasty Jack refuse to be intimidated. Wearing their disguises, Huck and Pooh and Pals arrive in Daltonville in a green painted train rigged with special effects. The heroes succeed in terrifying the villains by saying they will haunt them forever unless they fulfill their requests, starting with returning his gold nugget. The brothers give the nugget back, thinking they're squared, and Nasty Jack gives back the supply of honey to the ghosts of his companions, but the "ghost" of Huck also demands they pay their debt to society and go to jail. Scared or not, the Daltons refuse to be made to go to jail by a ghost. The former residents of Two-Bit, however, chase after them (except for Nasty Jack who is left behind), and the Daltons run into what they think is their secret hideout ... but is actually the state prison in disguise. Nasty Jack later shows up and realized that it was all a trick and becomes upset that he can no longer get revenge on Pooh and Pals again and wonders what he can do now. Piglet then suggest that Nasty Jack should go back to Green River and be sheriff again. Later, the governor of California congratulates Huck on capturing the Daltons, and Huck says he couldn't have done it without the help of his friends. A boy asks for Huck's autograph, and Huck takes his pen back from the Daltons in order to sign it (which Dinky was hoping he wouldn't remember). In the epilogue, the heroes of Two-Bit and one ex-villain have all moved on to other things: * Snagglepuss became an actor on Broadway. * Quick Draw and Baba became the new sheriff and deputy of Two-Bit. * Hokey opened the first used-wagon dealership in the west. * Yogi and Boo Boo have moved back to Jellystone and returned to filching picnic baskets and being pestered by children saying "Look at the bears! Look at the bears!" * Nasty Jack takes Piglet's suggestion and moved back to Green River to reclaim his duty as Sheriff. Huckleberry, meanwhile, had returned to marry Desert Flower, and the two of them have settled down on a little farm to raise goats and pigs ... and a family. Pooh and his friends were hanging out at Huck's new home until they received a letter from Ash Ketchum that said that they are invited to join Ash and his friends to the city of Altomare and Pooh and his friends decided to fulfill Ash's request and rode off into the sunset towards their next adventure in Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * This film is based on BrerJake90's original version of Pooh's Adventures of The Good, The Bad, and the Huckleberry Hound. Category:Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Hanna-Barbera crossovers